


Currently Untitled KamiShin Oneshot

by niihilistix



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Cafe Confession, Fluff, Non-Binary Kaminari Denki, Other, Snow, Tomodachi Life inspired, it’s five in the morning I’m tired, low-key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niihilistix/pseuds/niihilistix
Summary: Shinsou ended up confessing and the confusion lead to him dipping and lying down in the snow, pretending it never happened. Kaminari decides that was a kinda dog move but valid, they’re not good at communication either.





	1. Run, Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds better narrated, I promise, all my works do. Also I didn’t know what to tag this as?? There isn’t a nb/m option so idk, sorry for any confusion

Here lies Hitoshi Shinsou. He’s not dead, but he so wishes he was. He did something ridiculously _stupid_. See, he confessed his feelings for a lovely person, but those feelings were not returned. When those words ‘I love you’ left his mouth, a huge, huge pressure was relieved. But when those words ‘I’m sorry’ left theirs, it all came collapsing back down on him. After that, everything’s mostly a blur.

He stared into the sky, clearly envisioning everything that would happen if he left. He would return to his apartment and hide out there. He’d avoid everyone to the best of his ability, and that ability is quite good. It wouldn’t work though, realistically. Due to an unfortunate turn of fate, his apartment is next to theirs, the thin walls and obnoxiously loud noise of the door would give away that Shinsou had returned. They, Denki Kaminari, would try to talk to him because that’s just who they are. They’re this constant force of positivity, just being near them fills Shinsou with an unparalleled feeling of warmth, of safety. Of home. 

He closed his eyes and groaned. The cold of the snow was starting to give him a headache, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t. The logical decision was to just lay there, in the snow, and probably pass out. Obviously. 

Then he heard his name. It was far off, so he didn’t move. There it was again! This time though, he jolted up. Sure enough, just over the hill, there was Kaminari. Shinsou panicked. What was he supposed to do? Run? Hide? Stay? Face them??

Run.

Shinsou stood to his feet and bolted. He didn’t make it far though, he tripped over his boot’s shoelace and went rolling down the hill. He wavered as he stood, he probably grazed his knees. He felt like a kid again, but childhood wasn’t as filled with… feelings.

He looked around for somewhere to go. Somewhere warm, he was shivering like mad. Not too far away, was the cafe. He stood up, calmed his breathing and trudged on. Kaminari’s voice got louder.

Shinsou entered the cafe with more force than he’d liked and collapsed into a booth. It was warm in the cafe, the gas heaters were all on.

“Woah,” came a voice. “Dude, are you okay?”

Somehow, the ever diligent Shinsou had failed to realise someone else was in the cafe. He sat up, took off his parka, and glanced in its direction. Behind the counter, was a young man, Sora. He lived in the apartment down the hall from his. They were associates, but not friends.

“You’re obviously cold. What do you want, it’s on the house!” He smiled. Shinsou raised an eyebrow. “Obviously, it’s not, but you look so panicked I’ll let you do an “I Owe You” or whatever!”

Shinsou patted down his pants pockets, then his parka’s pockets. Sure enough, there wasn’t a wallet.

“Sorry.” He said. He smiled sheepishly, and avoided eye contact. “Tea, please, white. One sugar.”

Sora smiled and nodded. 

“Tea?” Shinsou’s face ran cold. “I thought you’d be a black coffee person.”

_When the hell did Kaminari get here?_

“Yeah, no. I don’t like coffee.” Kaminari had entered the cafe and sat in the booth seat behind his. Shinsou was riddled with panic, but his words came out smoothly.

“You’ve got so much of it in your apartment though.”

“For emergencies.”

“You have one every morning?”

“That’s an emergency.”

Kaminari laughed. It took every bone in his body not to laugh too. Did he have the right?

Sora placed the cup of tea in front of Shinsou. Then, he answered his buzzing phone and left for the staff-only area.

“So, about what you told me…” Kaminari started, voice slightly wavering. “You meant it, right?”

Shinsou stiffened. It made his cup shake slightly. “Of course.” He replied.

Silence. Shinsou heard Kaminari’s clothes shifting. _They're leaving. They're leaving, of course they're leaving, they don’t like you Shinsou, you fucking idiot._

Shinsou balled his hand and stared at his reflection in the tea. His hand was shaking as his thoughts kept piling and piling and his tears kept falling and falling until he felt a new warmth. Kaminari didn’t leave. They hugged Shinsou from behind, leaning over the booth chair. They buried their face into Shinsou’s shoulder.

“What- what are you-?” Shinsou said before inhaling sharply. He exhaled shakily.

“I’m happy.” Kaminari whispered. “I’m so, so happy you feel the same.”

“But you- you… you said…”

“You confessed. Then I...” Kaminari said, letting go. Shinsou just missed their sleeve. He didn’t want this to end. They sat in front of Shinsou now. “I didn’t know what to do, so I apologised. I don’t know what I did to make you fall in love with me. I’m not worthy of it, I’m not, you deserve so much better than me, all I’ve ever done is-“ 

Shinsou’s lips met Kaminari’s. The kiss was short, but it was enough.

“Shut up.” Shinsou smiled, wiping his tears. “My tea’ll go cold.”

Kaminari smiled as well. Then, there came a loud whooping from the staff-only area.

“Fuck, Mina works here too.” Kaminari whispered.

Shinsou chuckled into his tea as Kaminari went to greet their friend. The tea _was_ cold. He sighed and collapsed back onto the seat. In the span of maybe an hour or two, he had confessed and became Kaminari’s boyfriend. He couldn’t believe it. He felt a sudden weight on top of him and knew it was them. He smiled and ran his fingers through their hair.

“I love you, Denki.” He said.

“I love _you_ , Hitoshi.”

And so here lies Hitoshi Shinsou and Denki Kaminari.


	2. Stay, Face Him

Here lies Hitoshi Shinsou. He’s not dead, but he so wishes he was. He did something ridiculously _stupid_. See, he confessed his feelings for a lovely person, but those feelings were not returned. When those words ‘I love you’ left his mouth, a huge, huge pressure was relieved. But when those words ‘I’m sorry’ left their’s, it all came collapsing back down on him. After that, everything’s mostly a blur.

He stared into the sky, clearly envisioning everything that would happen if he left. He would return to his apartment and hide out there. He’d avoid everyone to the best of his ability, and that ability is quite good. It wouldn’t work though, realistically. Due to an unfortunate turn of fate, his apartment is next to theirs, the thin walls and obnoxiously loud noise of the door would give away that Shinsou had returned. They, Denki Kaminari, would try to talk to him because that’s just who they are. They’re this constant force of positivity, just being near them fills Shinsou with an unparalleled feeling of warmth, of safety. Of home. 

He closed his eyes and groaned. The cold of the snow was starting to give him a headache, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t. The logical decision was to just lay there, in the snow, and probably pass out. Obviously. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. Not in the there’s-a-murderer way but in the I’m-alone-with-my-thoughts way. To fight the silence, Shinsou put in his earbuds and looked for something to listen to. Something calming, something that made him feel happy.

Non-Hourly Animal Crossing music. 

_The composing of music in Nintendo games rivals Mozart_ , he thought. He closed his eyes again and listened. He needs to visit his town again, his face screwing up at the thought of all the cockroaches in his tent. Tent. He still owes Nook for an actual house, but he hasn’t quite figured out how to get that many bells without getting distracted. 

Shinsou slowly drifts off to the sweet sound of Animal Crossing.

When he awakens, he finds himself in his way too warm apartment. Shinsou sits up and looks around. He didn’t fall asleep here. The electric fan is on in the lounge room, he can hear the somewhat comforting buzz and out of the corner of the door frame he can see Kaminari.

He leaves his bed and drapes himself in his nightgown. He always feels so regal in these things, it definitely boosts his confidence by a hard 5. He walks out and sees them, criss-cross-apple-sauce on his lounge, reading glasses on, book out and earbuds in. They look stunning. There’s a soft smile on their face that makes Shinsou’s heart sound louder for a moment.

“Kaminari.” Shinsou finally says.

They look up. “Shinsou!” 

Their smile could melt Icarus’ wings in a nanosecond. It takes Shinsou aback for a moment. Perhaps facing them wasn’t a good idea.

“How did I get here?” He asks, busying himself with his kettle.

“I got Bakugo and Kirishima to help.” They reply. “Bakugo says you’re a dumbass.”

Shinsou scoff-chuckles. Yeah, he is. “Would you like some?”

“What is it?”

“Tea.”

Kaminari makes a noise that Shinsou takes as a yes. His thoughts pile up as he makes the tea. _Do they want to talk? They want to talk. Running the first time was a bad idea. I should’ve taken the rejection like a normal person. You can’t run from everything. Just ask! It won’t hurt. Say you didn’t hear them. Say—_

“So about what you said…” Kaminari started, coinciding with the ding of the finished kettle. “You meant it?”

Shinsou started sweating. He wanted to blame it on the room's temperature but it wasn't that. It definitely wasn't that.

“Of course.” He replied, trying to hide his panic. “Every word.”

No reply. The spoons clinking against their respective mugs was so loud. So, so loud.

He gave Kaminari their mug and sat to the left of them, but not next to. Between them was a sequin pillow.

“Shinsou.” Kaminari finally said. “Shinsou, look.”

Shinsou looked. Well, not really looked, he glanced, and saw...Jeff Goldblum? No. The sequin pillow. Jeff Goldblum was on the other side? Kirishima gave Shinsou that pillow... Did he know that? He stifled a laugh.

Kaminari removed the pillow from their face. “Thanks. I just needed to know since uh…” They fidgeted with their glasses. “I wasn't… I didn't think anyone would ever see me like that.”

This warranted Shinsou's full attention. He looked at Kaminari, actually looked, eyes wide with disbelief. His mouth opened, about to go on an unfiltered tangent about how they're perfect, in more ways than one, but was cut off.

“You want an answer, of course, sorry. I feel the same.” 

Shinsou took a moment to process. Then it registered.

“So what do- what are… What??? Do??? Us?? Huh??” He laughed lightly at himself but yet… What??? Do??? Them?? Huh??

Kaminari shrugged and leant on his shoulder. “I dunno, man. All I know is that I'd like to stay like this.” Shinsou smiled at them. He recognised the change in tone, it's more carefree. It's more Kaminari.

Shinsou's nightgown managed to wrap around them both so they got comfortable. They weren't talking but they didn't need to. Being in each other's presence was enough.

And so here lies Hitoshi Shinsou and Denki Kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee-haw


End file.
